Here Comes Turtle Santa!
by Smile-I'mTheEndOfAllThatYouSee
Summary: Here comes Mikey! Here comes Mikey! Right down Santa Clause Lane. He's got a stolen truck filled with toys for orphan boys and girls. Now he has to explain to his brothers where he was during Christmas Eve. Takes place after the 2k3 series episode The Christmas Aliens.


**I did a ****_Transformers _****Christmas fic in 2011 so I thought I do a TMNT Christmas fic this year. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Christmas Eve night had just wounded down. April , Angel, Silver Sentry, and Casey left for their respective homes. Usagi, Gennosuke, and the Daimyo returned to their own dimensions, and the professor and his friends decided to spend the night at a homeless shelter despite the Turtles' generous offer to stay at the Lair. Master Splinter had just retired for the evening, leaving his sons wide awake and alone in the Lair.

Mikey picked up Klunk from the couch where she was napping. She briefly woke up, yawned, and nestled herself to sleep in Mikey's arms. "You get to sleep in a cozy bed tonight. No more sleeping on the streets for you," Mikey whispered. To his bros, he said in a much louder voice, "Night, guys! Merry Christmas!"

"Hold on, Mikey," Leo said.

Mikey stopped and turned around to see his three brothers standing next to each other. "Yeah? What's up, bro?"

"Where the shell have you been?" Raph demanded.

"Uh, here with you guys and at the orphanage with you guys," Mikey replied, confused as to what Raph meant.

Don groaned. "What Raph meant to say was where were you all evening? If you didn't show up in five minutes, we were gonna eat without you."

"Oh, well it's a long and crazy story," Mikey said. He yawned. "Can I tell you guys tomorrow? If I don't go to bed now, Santa won't leave me anything under the tree."

Leo crossed his arm. "No, Mikey. You were gone most of the night when you should have been celebrating with us. You were late for dinner, causing us to wait for you, and you worried us deserve to hear an explanation _now_."

"Oh alright. You know those toys we were giving out to those kids?"

"Yes," the three said in unison.

"Well, I was delivering them to the orphanage," Mikey said.

"Delivering?" Don asked skeptically.

"Well more like stealing back a truck full of toys from some three Dragons and driving it back to its rightful destination while being chased by police and three more Purple Dragons."

"WHAT?!" all three brothers shouted.

"Yeah, I was at the toy store when I saw three Purple Dragons harass this guy. They were trying to steal this truck, and the driver mentioned that the truck was going to the Brown Street Children's Home You know, the name of the orphanage? They knocked the guy out, and they stupidly revealed their plan to sell the toys on the Internet in front of me. Of course, I was being all stealthy and hiding from them so I guess they weren't really at fault. Anyway, I leaped from my hiding spot and immediately opened up a can of whooped shell, but one guy started shooting at me…"

"Wait, he s_hot _you," Raph growled, immediately regretting his decision not to go look for his little brother.

"Well, more like shoot in my direction. Despite all the rounds he fired, he totally missed because I got ninja moves! Trust me, that was nothing compared to the rest of my night."

"Knew we should have gone and looked for him," Don remarked as he scanned for his little brother for injuries. He was glad to find none.

"Keep going," Leo said. His voice was steady but underneath he was kicking himself in the gut. Here he was having fun with all his family and friends while his little brother was getting shot at. What kind of big brother is he?

"As I was saying, one guy was shooting at me while the other two stole the truck. All three got away with the truck, but luckily they left the trailer doors open, and there was a jump rope hanging from the truck so I leaped aft them and grabbed the rope. Man! You should have seen me! It was like water skiing but with ice instead of water. Whenever I banged into a car, I just skied on top of it. Sometimes ran. It was actually pretty easy. I even did some flips and cool tricks! Hey, Don, do you think you can build me some water skis so we can water ski in the sewer?"

"The story, Mikey, and maybe," Don said.

"Ok. Just when I had things under control, well, they made me land flat on my shell so I was sliding down the road as if I was on a saucer down a hill. It was a bumpy ride but kind of fun, but not as fun as ice road skiing!"

Although Mikey was describing what seemed like the time of his life, his three older brothers were pretty pissed. Not at their little brother but at those Purple Dragons who shot and dragged their baby road dangerously down a street. He could have been killed! Raph was immediately planning his revenge. Don was listing off possible things to scan for, and Leo was feeling as guilty as ever.

"Then they slammed the breaks so hard that it caused me to let go of the rope and slide under the truck. For a minute there, I thought I was alright, but I saw through the windshield that two of the three Purple Dragons had guns. They broke the windshield and started shooting at me. The nerve of some people!"

"WHAT?!" they yelled.

"Seriously, you guys. They have guns. I'm foiling their carjacking attempt. This really isn't a surprise," Mikey said.

"You, bozo, we know that!" Raph yelled.

"It's the idea that you could have been hurt or worse killed," Leo explained. "Are you?"

"Nah, bro! It's me! There's no way guns can finish me off much less touch me! Even alien ones." In a dramatic voice, Mikey said, "So there I was down on the road with the soulless eyes of my enemies and two smoking guns staring back at me. I had no weapon no bullet proof vest only my wits and my..."

"The story, Mikey," Leo interrupted.

"Fine, buzz kill," Mikey muttered under his breath. "I did some fancy maneuvering to avoid their shots and I landed on the hood of the truck. I leaped out of the way and onto the roof before they could fire at me. They even fire through the roof just to take me down. Luckily I had their lack of X-ray vision to my advantage, but seriously those are some powerful firearms, being able to shoot right through metal with no problem. But then I had a bright idea. I leaped in the back of the truck and hid on top of the ceiling just above the door, knowing at least one of them was going to go back there and finish me off. To my luck, two of them came by and stuck their heads in. I swung my legs and kicked both of them in the chests. Then I leaped out and gave them a kick in the stomach for Christmas."

"Nice," Don said, clearly impressed by Mikey's one-liner and clever plan.

"But then the truck started up. Before it got anywhere, I immediately jumped on, but because the doors were swinging, I couldn't hoist myself from the door to the back so I basically hung on one of the doors for dear life, but at least it allowed me to warn some passing motorist to call the cops!"

"Wait, someone _saw _you?" Leo asked. "You just put us all at risk!"

"Oh relax, Leo. The truck and me was already far away from the guy before I got to shout my warning, plus it was too dark to really see me anyway, and besides, he had more important thing to worry about than some giant mutant turtle like _almost getting run over by a truck_."

"I better not see a picture of you on the news," Leo warned.

"You won't. I swear," Mikey said exasperatingly. "_Anyway, _using my ninja hand claws that I had in my coat pocket – see I always come prepared so never lecture me about that, Leo." Leo just rolled his eyes. Mikey continued, "I managed to climb to the top of the door and onto the top of the truck. Then I climbed to the driver's seat, threw the guy out of the truck, got in, and started driving. I figured since the truck driver was out cold, I would pretend to be Santa to deliver a sleigh, er, truck full of presents for the kids. Unfortunately, three more Purple Dragons in some pimped out car decided to meet me in what would be a head on collision. So thinking what Raph would do in this situation, I put the pedal to the metaland drove straight towards them. They gave me the right-of-way at the last minute."

Raph gave out a prideful smile. "That's my bro!"

Mikey smiled too, feeling good that his hero was proud of him. "Well the three dukes of hazard turned around and chased after me. Then one of them pulled out a freakin' missile launcher! Where the shell does a guy get a missile launcher 'cause I totally want one. I saw a truck with a ramp parallel parked so I drove half of my truck on the ramp and the other half on the road, narrowly avoiding the missile and causing it to blow up some poor sucker's car. I caused thousands of dollars in property damage, but hey at least me and Klunk are alive."

"And that's all that matters," Leo said.

"But the guys were still on my tail. I noticed how they started accelerating so I slammed on the breaks and stopped. The goons behind me didn't have enough time to stop so they hit the truck, skidded, and flip over on top of a couple of cars. Turns out, criminals can teach you something about driving." Raph laughed at the image of the Purple Dragons outwitted by a mutant turtle and stuck in a flipped car. It would make a great car insurance commercial. "Then my warning to that motorist totally backfired on me because three police cars sped after me. At least with these guys, I had no guilt in dealing with, but these are the police, man. Well, I had no choice because there was a police roadblock up ahead. But then I managed to get the truck to the orphanage. The end."

"No back up," Leo said, his eyes narrowing. "You said there was a police roadblock. What did you do?"

"I, uh, made a turn to avoid the roadblock," Mikey lied. If his brother found what he really did, he would never hear the end of it.

"You're lying," Leo said.

"Come on, Mikey, what did you really do?" Raph asked excitedly. As much as he was pissed for not being able to protect his brother while Raph was off having fun, he had to admit this story was really exciting.

"Um, I explained to the police my intentions and they let me through?" Mikey lied.

"No," Leo said.

"Well, as I got closer, the police moved their cars out of the way," Mikey lied again.

"Closer."

"Ok, fine. I pulled the same stunt I did the Purple Dragons and accelerated towards the roadblock. The police jumped out of the way and I crashed through a couple of police cars. The three police cars continued to chase me so I shredded snow on one of them, causing it to skid to a stop, resulting in the other two crashing into it. A fourth one then crashed into the pile of cars. More eventually came, but I outsmarted them without any crashing and pulled into the parking lot of the orphanage."

Now I believe you," Leo said calmly. However, his tone immediately changed when, he shouted, "You crashed through a police roadblock and crashed four other police cars?! Mikey! Those are innocent people! They could have been killed!"

"Hey! The police got out of the way so only their cars were damaged! As for the other four, the damage I caused wasn't bad enough to kill someone much less critically injure!" Mikey defended himself.

"You didn't know that!"

"Yes, I did! I knew exactly what I was doing! If I thought that the police would not move out of the way from a speeding truck, I would have done something differently. If I thought that there was no way to crash three police cars without any casualties, I would have done something differently!" Mikey yelled. "What does it matter now?! No one got hurt, and the kids got the toys! And I did it _all on my own._" Then tears started to form in Mikey's eyes, and in a softer voice, he said, "I thought you would be proud of me, Leo."

Raph elbowed Leo in the arm. "Ouch!" exclaimed Leo and he whipped his head to glare at Raph.

"Come on, Leo. Cut him some slack! We all had to at least compromise in a fight or mission at least once, and he did it without a single casualty," Raph defended his baby brother. He hated to see his lil bro cry, and Raph truly understood the need to make an older brother be proud of you.

Leo softened his expression. "You're right. I'm sorry. Here." He held out his arms. Mikey put Klunk down and instantly hugged him. In Mikey's ear, Leo whispered, "And for the record, I am proud of you. I just wish you got to spend Christmas Eve with us instead."

Don joined the hug. "Not to mention not getting shot at."

Raph shrugged. He might as well join the love fest. "But man did you kick shell, and even went the extra step by taking us all to make some orphans happy, and for that we're all proud of you."

Mikey sighed contently. "I love you, guys."

"We love you, too, Mikey," Leo said. "Now come on. It's late. If we don't go to bed soon, Santa will never come."The four brothers broke up the hug.

Mikey picked up Klunk and rushed to his bedroom. "Night, guys!"

Don grabbed Mkey by the shell. "Hold on, Mikey. I need to scan you for injuries first."

"Awww dome on, Donnie. I'm fine!" Mikey whined. "And besides, Santa won't come if I'm awake."

Don through his arm around his little brother's shoulders and led him to the lab. "It's just to make sure, Mikey, and I'm sure Santa will understand. Just do it for me, ok?" Don asked.

"Oh alright. Will you give me a lollipop if I'm a good patient?"

Don laughed. "Sure. Why not?"

"Wait, Mikey!" Raph said. Don and Mikey stopped in their tracks.

Mikey turned his head around. "What?"

"You never did say how you got the cat."

Leo, who was curious, stopped in his tracks to the stairs. He turned around. "Yeah, how did you get the cat?"

"Oh, I found her in Central Park. That's another thing. I stole back a truck and took down the police and six Purple Dragons while holding a kitten. Of course, I kept her in my coat to keep her warm and to keep my hands free, but I did it!" If Mikey wasn't holding Klunk and had a microphone, he would have done a mic drop. The moment just called for one.

Leo beamed in pride, but he just shook his head. "Goodnight, little brother. See you in the morning." He walked to the stairs.

"Night Leo and Merry Christmas!" Mike said.

Raph put Mikey in a headlock and rubbed his head affectionately. He let go and then good-naturedly slapped him on the shell. "Night, bro." Then Raph followed Leo.

Don just smiled at his little brother and led him to his lab, just taking in the fact that Mikey was still alive despite being in danger of death multiple times. _He did good, _Don thought, _bur next time he's out too long, I'm going after him regardless of what Raph or Leo say._

Mikey just looked lovingly at his little kitty while basking in the afterglow of his brothers' love, pride, and protectiveness over him.

* * *

**According to Wikipedia, Klunk appears to be a female in the 2003 version so I made her a female although I think she's a he.**


End file.
